


Reason to Live

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Order 66, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Cody found his General.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Author376](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author376/gifts).



It had been days since Cody showed up on Obi-Wan's doorstep, bandaged and terrified of being turned away. Obi-Wan had been traumatized at the sight, and Cody's shoulders had fallen, as he prepared to turn away.

"Rex saved me, but… I can't ask forgiveness," he had said.

Now, his face was lit in joy and awe as Obi-Wan's mouth played over his throat, knowing all the spots even now, the ones that made Cody incoherent.

"My Cod'ika," Obi-Wan breathed, the diminutive no insult on the lips of his lover, his general. Cody moaned, accepting happiness existed, that he should live.


End file.
